Ball Practice
by I am the
Summary: Jack is stuck at work and troy goes looking for him. They both get more than they bargened for. Slash!
1. Ball Practice

******Ball Practice**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_**! Don't sue me!**

The clock read 11:45 pm as Coach Jack Bolton sat in his office, trying to get work done. But the problem was, he couldn't keep his mind on work. Jack found out he was gay a year ago. He was fine with

that, of course. The only reason he stayed with his wife was for his son's sake. But that soon became a problem. Crushes came and went, but Jack never acted on them. The only exception was Ryan.

They dated secretly for six months, but it eventually came to an end. Then a new crush developed. And it was on his own son. Jack was sickened with himself. But why did Troy have to be so damn hot!

All Jack could think about was Troy. Then he began to daydream. The dreams slowly began to escalate. First it a vision about troy shirtless. Then about him shirtless kissing his father's neck. Then

about a shirtless troy viciously kissing jack. Then both of them naked, locking lips ferociously. Then troy moving his lips onto his father's hard cock. Finally an image of the younger Bolton pounding away

into his father's tight hole. Suddenly jack felt his hard cock aching. He knew he wouldn't get any work done like this so he decided to relive himself. As he masturbated all the images of troy sucking his

cock filled his head that he found himself moaning troy's name. "Oh Troy." He moaned. "Oh oooooooooooh!" "Troy!" He found himself screaming. "TROY!" "What!?" Screamed a bewildered Troy at the

door way. "Uh, uh, son. This..This isn't what it looks like." "Oh really?" Troy asked, a hint of smugness in his voice. "That's a real shame then." Troy said, moving closer to jack. "Because if it wasn't what

it looked like, I wouldn't be able to do this!" He almost shouted as he planted his lips on his father's. The younger Bolton slipped his tong into this father's mouth. They both ran their fingers through

each other's hair as there tongs explored each craves of their mouths. They finally pulled out for air. Troy smiled at his father's bewildered yet happy expression. "You know, I could use a little relief."

Jack signaled toward his hard cock. Troy smiled and joked. "That's what I'm here for." Troy removed his father's slightly unbuttoned shirt as jack removed troy's own. Troy slid down his father's pants

and boxers and stared at a 14 inch cock around his size, but slightly thicker. He wiggled his eyebrows as he took it in. He began to suck and blow like a hover vacuum. Grinding the shaft with his teeth

as he tickled the balls with his tong. Jack thrust his head up and moaned loudly. He felt his father's cock get harder and harder in his mouth. He heard his moan's get louder and louder. Jack reached

his climax. Troy felt that and began to slide the cock out of his mouth. Jack finally came covering the chair, troy's chest, and filling part of troy's mouth with cum. Troy met jack's mouth and they shared

the cum. "That was great." Jack spoke, slightly out of breath. "Your turn." Troy stripped of every article of clothing he had while jack removed all the things he had on his desk so troy could sit on it.

Troy sat on the desk as jack stared at his 14 inch hard cock. It was slightly longer than his but not as thick. Jack gave his son/lover a quick smile then took in the cock. He did some of the maneuvers

troy did while orally pleasing him, but began by sucking his balls instead. The same amount of moans filled the room as before. Troy ran his fingers through his father's thick hair as he reached his

climax, covering the desk, jack chest and mouth with cum. "Wow." Troy breathed. Jack smiled and said. "I have an idea." "What?" "Bend over." A mischievous smile spread across troy's mouth. Troy

stood on all fours on his father's/lover's desk as jack climbed on it. Jack positioned himself and began fingering troy's tight hole. "What are you…? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Jack soon added three

more fingers. He was about to had a fourth when troy screamed. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Jack smiled and took all his fingers out. "Now if I hurt you just say…" "Damn it jack, just fuck me. I want to

have you in me _so bad_." Jack was slightly taken off guard by troy using his first name, but got over it quickly. "Is this your first time?" He asked, still concerned in his lover's well being. "Yes jack, but…"

"But nothing, baby. I can't just pound into you raw. We need lube." "Look. _Please _fuck me. I _need _you inside me. _Plea_…" Troy was cut off as jack entered him. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Troy

screamed. "HOLY FUCK JACK!" Troy screamed as jack hit his g-spot. Soon the room became full of there moans. Both Bolton where covered in sweat. "Shit, troy, I'm gona cum." "Then. Go. Ahead." Troy

spoke through closed teeth. Troy felt himself close to cuming to. Jack continued to pound away into his lover's asshole. Finally they both came, troy covering the desk completely while jack came inside

him. They both collapsed, jack still in and on him, all covered in sweat and cum. "That. Was. Amazing." They spoke in union both out of breath. Jack rolled of and out of troy and they shared one

passionate kiss then sooner or later, they both fell asleep.

**A/N: hope you like it; let me know what you think. This will be a short story. Maybe five or six chapters, but it will get a sequel. Please R&R.**


	2. The Plan part 1

**Ball Practice**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I may play with the characters and use them, but I don't own them!**

Jack Bolton sat in his office like every other normal Thursday morning. He was reading the news paper, his sandwich half way to his mouth when his son, Troy Bolton, walked in the door. Jack lifted his

head up and smiled at his son. At that moment Troy pulled down all the curtains in the office and locked the door. Jack smiled because he knew exactly what troy had on his mind. Jack got up from his

chair and walked over to his son, where their lips met passionately. Their tongues began to explore their mouths. Troy couldn't believe he had a _boyfriend_. Sure he had been with a man onec or twice,

but never had a _boyfriend_. And the most shocking part was that his boyfriend was his own _father_. Troy thought he should be disgusted. But he wasn't. He was happy. Absolutely happy. As jack

continued to explore troy's mouth, troy became lost in thought.

_Last Thursday. 9:05 am_

_Troy opened his eyes and tried to remember how he got in bed. All he remembered was going to his dad's office, and having sex with his dad. Then those last words stood out. Sex with his dad? "Damn, it was _

_all a dream!" "You wish." A familiar and sexy voice spoke. Troy hadn't realized he had been talking out loud, but was quite happy he did. "What time is it?" He asked, unable to think of anything else to say. All _

_troy could do was wonder what jack was going to do. Was he going to be okay with this or was he going to be upset. "9:05." Jack said, still looking at troy as if he was his prey. Troy understood why jack was _

_looking at him like. "Perfect." He thought. "Where's mom?" He asked seductively. "At work. I called in sick and said you were sick too. Now we have almost all day to ourselves." "You ever bottomed before?" _

_Troy asked. "Nope. I'd love to see what it feels like." Jack and troy immediately began to strip down. "You ready?" Troy asked as he positioned himself. "You bet." "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack cried as troy _

_entered him. "God, that's good." Troy continued to fuck his father. Slowly they got a nice rhythm. Finally both Bolton's where one. The room became full of moans and pants from both of them. Jack groaned as _

_troy hit his g-spot. The head board banged against the wall and the strings of the mattress squeaked loudly. The room was full of such noise that if Mrs. Bolton was home, they would be surely caught. But _

_either way, troy was loving being part of jack and jack was enjoying the exact same thing. _

Troy was instantly brought back to reality by his father's tongue pulling out of his mouth. "You got to get back to class." He said. "Hey, after school met me in the shower room. We'll have some fun."

He winked at troy. Troy licked his lips at that thought. Now all he had to do was get through the day.


	3. The Plan part 2

**Ball Practice**

**Chapter 3**

"Bolton?!" The Coach called out. "Yeah?" Troy asked. "Don't you need to, you know, stay behind and work on some stuff?" Troy smiled as he realized what his father was talking about. "Yeah. I do. I'll

catch up with you guys latter." He said, turning to the team. They walked in the shower room and began to strip. Jack pushed a naked troy into the shower and viciously kissed his neck, leavening a

purple burse. Jack moved his mouth to troy's ear and began sucking his ear lope. Troy sucked in a moan. Jack whispered into troy's ear. "I'll be right back." Then he walked out naked, but not before

turning on the shower. Jack locked the door which only had three other keys. The janitors, the principles, and the spare he kept home. That was how troy was able to find him. How happy they both

where that troy found the spare. Jack walked into his office and opened the drawer to take out lube and condoms. Meanwhile, troy was getting harder that he was, if that was even possible!, just by

touching the purple mark on his neck. "I'm back." Jack said, pecking his head through the curtains. " 'Bout time." Troy joked. Jack gently kissed troy's lips. He kissed down his neck and collar bone. Troy

moaned and his face showed pure joy. "Oh Jaaaack!" Troy screamed as Jack entered him with his fingers. Jack got a mischievous smile a chuckled smugly. Jack pulled his fingers out and lubed himself

up. The two began to fuck and moans filled the room. They became covered in sweat and cum. The two made love for hour on end until Troy finally had enough. He was still panting while Jack gently

kissed him. "Are we ever gonna do this again?" He asked. "I'm not sure. It's hard to find time. I mean, you're my son. I can get arrested. You'll get taken away from your mom and me." Troy

disappointedly nodded. "Wait. Your mom's going out of town on Friday and coming back on Monday. We got three days to do all we want!" Troy's face lit up when jack said that. "On Friday, we could

have our first date?" He suggested. "Really?" Jack asked. "We could drive to the next town where no one knows us. Then we could go to a motel. Maybe have some fun?" "Yeah." Jack smiled. "How

about Saturday we have some fun at home with, I don't know, ice cream?" Jack nodded the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger. "Then on Sunday we could go to Vegas? Which one you think

we should do?" "All of them."

**A/N: Please R&R :)**


End file.
